movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roller Coaster Fox
Transcript *https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Roller-Coaster-Rabbit/Movie?id=53855 *Roller Coaster Fox *(episode begins, At Squirrelsville County Fair, everyone has gone to play) *Tails: Gosh, I like fairs. Especially going on all the rides. *(Penny nods in agreement) *Amanda: No, No, Tails. Penny can't be on rides yet, She's too little. *Tails: Besides, she needs to ride in your pouch, as well as baby carriers. *Amanda: Oh look. A psychic. Tails, I'm gonna go there, So stay here and watch Penny. *Tails: I promise I will. *(Penny almost loses her balloon, but is pleased when Tails saves it for her) *Tails: Boy, that was close. Let daddy tie your balloon up and that way you'll never lose it. (Tries to tie it on the buggy but just knotted his fingers up, then see the balloon fly off. Penny bails in Pinkie's voice. Tails unknotted his fingers and decided to cheer Penny up) *Tails: Don't cry, Sweetie. Pop's gonna get you a new balloon. Now, you stay here and be a good girl and don't get into any trouble. Promise? *(Penny nods. Tails went off to get a bunch of balloons. But Penny sees a Dart game stand and saw a red balloon on the wall and gasped. Then she crawls off to get it and wonders off. Then Tails came back with a bunch of balloons) *Tails: Tada. *(holds the balloon strings, But gasps when Penny's gone, then goes to find her) *Tails: Penny?! Where you go?! *(looks around. Penny climbs up on darts on the wall without getting hit) *Tails: Speak to me! Can you hear me?! Penny?! *(peers up and down. Tails looks at the dart game stand and gasps) *Tails: Penelope! *(searches. Penny jumps and grabs the balloon and holds onto it) *Roller Coaster Rabbit - Roger Rabbit Short HDRoller Coaster Rabbit - Roger Rabbit Short HD *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi5cqfvghNs *(Tries to stand on shelf but breaks off, then falls over, Floats down with the balloon, When a box of darts slides down, and lands on the ground) *Tails: Don't poke yourself, Sweetie! *(goes to save Penny. The box lands on Tails' head. POP) *Tails: Oh! Hey, what's happening to my head? I've got a headache, but it's just a little one. *(POP. Penny crawls along to get the balloon when she enters a target game stand to avoid being shot) *Tails: Goodness gracious! Hold your fire! Hold your fire! *(goes to save Penny. Penny crawls off to have fun) *Tails: Phew. Okay boys, Fire away. *(BAM) *Tails: OH! *(coughs and splutters. Penny crawls toward the Ferris wheel without getting hurt. Penny tries to get her balloon) *Tails: Penelope, You're too little to go on the ride! *(goes to stop her. Penny pulls down the switch to fast at a high speed) *Tails: Uh oh. Not again. (Lands on the gears) Ah! *(blinks twice, Grabs a seat to try to get out, and succeeds. The Ferris wheel goes backward instead of forward. Tails goofy holler into the sky. THUD. Wilhelm scream. Tails rubs his head confusingly. Penny is about to climb up a fence to get over) *Tails: Bull?! Penny, No! (pounces) *(and saves her) *Tails: Gotcha. *(saves his daughter. SPLAT. SPLASH) *Tails: Ew! Mud. *(coughs and splutters. Penny crawls along to get her balloon while the bull crunches grass) *Tails: Penny? Where are you? Where can I see you? *(looks around. Touches the bull) *Tails: I think I found you, Penny. *(seems confused. Bull snarls at Tails) *Tails: PU. Your diapy needs to be changed. Huh? Hey, You're not Penny. *(gasps) *Tails: (looks down) Oh, There you are. What are you doing? *(sees Penny playing with the bull) *Tails: Penny, No! *(goes to stop Penny. Bull snarls more when eyes turned red at Tails) *Tails: No wait! I don't wanna bullfight! I'm tame! I mean no harm! I don't eat beef, I eat bird meat! I'm a fox with two tails! Honest! *(antagonises the bull even more. BASH, WHAM, BOOM, BIFF, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP. fighting sounds. Penny crawls along happily, Climbs up the fence safely. TOSS THROW) *Tails: Whoa! *(flies. Tails grabs Penny while flying through the sky like a bird in the sky) *Tails: Now that was bracing. *(grins, CRASH. birds tweet. They're on a roller coaster however) *Tails: Penny, Hang on. Got you. You're now save in... (Looks down) TIME!! *(plunges. Penny laughs happily. Cars goes up) *Tails: Yeow! *(gasps, Then goes down below. Roller coaster drives along at a high speed. Sign says "Don't Stand Up". Tails gasps and ducks) *Tails: Phew. *(ducks again. Tails jumps when sees another sign says "We Mean It" and ducks. CRASH. BUMP. Tails hangs onto the back of the roller coaster, trying not to let go Roller coaster goes down and got the cars separate all together) *Tails: Penny! *(chases her, Hops onto the other car and tries to stop it by putting its brakes on. They're out of the video tape suddenly. Tails gasps in shock. They got back into it and carried onward. They drive along the tracks) *Tails: Whoa-oa! Oh dear! *(gains control) *Cosmo: Save me. Save me. *Tails: Hmm? *Cosmo: SAVE ME!! *Tails: Okay! *(But the car rolls round in circles, Passes Cosmo, who feels safe) *Mushu: Curses. Foiled again. *Cosmo: I know, yes? *Tails: Darn. *(holds Penny, Then they plunge down a dip track below. CRASH, Car breaks apart and sends the wheels flying apart) *Tails: Oh no, No, No! *(tries to hang on, Penny laughs, as Tails panics. Tails lands on the tracks with his feet and slides along. Feet caught on fire suddenly) *Tails: Yeow! *(skids onward. They entered the Terror Tunnel which was dark and cold. They ride along crazily like a bullet. Penny likes it and cheers. Tails was frighten and screaming for help. They head toward a Wrong Way path and apply their brakes. BOOM. an explosion is heard. They flew through the sky, Goofy yodel like birds. Tails Wilhelm scream into a cotton candy machine and Penny landed safely onto a bounce house and spins round) *Tails: Oh boy. *(birds tweet) *Amanda: Well, There you are. Where were you? *Tails: I was busy following your daughter around that we went to have fun together. *(Penny floats around with her balloon above Tails and Amanda) *Tails: It's just because she's after her new balloon after the other one floated away. *Amanda: So you have gotten her lots of balloons. *(Tails nods) *Amanda: That's a good choice. Which is why kids usually tag along with us. *Tails: But when wondering off makes me worried. *Amanda: Because you need to keep an eye on kids properly. Because I hear that Stephen may do some more Total Drama Adventures. *Piglet: (on screen) Who knows? Shh... *(birds fly past him) *Tails: I'll take that as a 'Maybe'. *Amanda: And even some Powerpuff Girls Adventures Series since Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Russell, Michael Darling, and Pinocchio are love interests. *(Scene ends and stops too. Amanda Opossum Logo. Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation. Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes